


No Pun Intended

by oh_a_username



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Time, Forbidden Love, I Don't Even Know, I don't know..., I wrote this than sleep, Kidnapping, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, What Was I Thinking?, What have I done..., Yaoi, i blame my dirty thoughts, sort of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_a_username/pseuds/oh_a_username
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua is still an assassin while Gon became a hunter. They never met until one day Killua was hunting for a new victim to kill, but he wanted, no, needed something more from this other seventeen male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pun Intended

The moon hanged high in the darkness; the brightest object shining in the sky with small stars dwindling along the skyline, merely attempting to get attention. It was the night. Finally. It was the time to give into this different kind of temptation. The assassin always killed his prey without mercy, but this victim was different; he wanted, no; he needed this boy to be his. Strangely, the male didn't want to murder this person; he needed to have him and make sure no one else could ever interact with this boy. His heart pounded as he slowly destroyed all of the camera's outside of the apartment building and snuck into the other male's room. He never desired someone like this before; Killua even knew where to hide the two of them away without any questions or worries.

The coolness in the room was empowering and damp for the subtle moment. Everything was going accordingly as planned. His fascination began when he stayed at a small hotel, stalking for a new person to victimize, but to his surprise; Killua found the perfect being. The assassin followed and observed this particular male for awhile, learning his schedule, whether he lived alone or not, and his relationships with people. After weeks of being on the prowl, Killua slowly began to be smitten by this other male's personality and the look in his big, golden brown eyes. He needed him in more ways than one; he has always been alone, moving from city to city, killing and then he sees him, Gon, possibly the most beautiful creature he has ever met. Now, it was time to claim what was his. They've actually interacted a few times and hit it off quite well; the assassin loved how safe he felt being with the his person of interest. Being with Gon made his chest fluttered, but to the raven haired boy, Killua was another stranger; they never introduced one another by name or stature-it was basically two strangers conversing due to the basic life situations that has caused them to speak to one another.

The room was dark, nothing to see or be seen; the raven haired male was out with friends. What the poor nine-teen year old didn't know what was his faith once he returned home. The assassin quietly prowled around the apartment room, trying to observe his prey more on a personal level than ever before, without anything leaving an imprint of being touched or moved. His curiosity got the best of him as he reached into Gon's laundry basket. He felt like such a disgusting pervert while he shoved the used boxers against his face, getting a good whiff of his victim's raw scent. It was musky and delicious; the pale man licked his lips as he turned them inside out and licked the groin area to the point they were saturated and sticky from his saliva. Sadly, he sighed, the taste wasn't enough; he wanted more. He wanted the actual taste of the raven haired male's sweet, sweet, tan skin ion his tongue. Killua folded the wet boxers and shoved it into his pocket, crawling under the bed.

Everything was planned out in his head; Killua was going to hide under the bed until Gon got home and fell asleep. From there, he was going tie up his hands up then his ankles together. Strangely, he had expectations of making sweet love to the raven haired male; yes, he was that attractive Killua. Sadly, he sighed; the assassin knew better than to leave any trace of evidence behind. He will have wait until he take his little victim to the isolated cabin in the woods, where no one will know him and there would be no escape from the small, winter village.

Hours passed as the the silver haired male laid on stomach patiently, waiting. He was ready at any moment to capture Gon and for some strange reason, he's becoming extremely impatient. He fiddled his fingers against the wooden floor, still waiting; Killua began to tremble with anger. How much more longer?

"Who is with that is so fucking important?" He growled in jealousy. The man tried to keep his composure, there's no point in doing this if he's going to do it sloppy. Once Gon entered through the door; the assassin was on high alert and ready to attack at his chance. The other male began to undress from his attar, removing literally all of his clothing while Killua slowly peeked from under the under bed in full curiosity; he was turned on when he saw Gon's grey boxers drop to the floor. When the raven haired man left the room to go to the bathroom, the assassin snatched the freshly used boxers, pressing them against his pale face. They smelt amazing. Killua did the same thing to these fresh pair of delicates as he did to older used ones. The assassin turned them inside out for his soft, pink tongue to do the pleasure of tasting them. The taste was too sweet.

Gon crawled into bed with an oversized baby pink turtleneck with tight, grey boxers and fluffy pink socks. A soft yawn left his lips so adorably. It was too late, Killua's jealousy took over; he grabbed ahold of Gon and turned him over onto his belly. Instantly, the raven haired male was ready to scream, but the assassin was quick. Extremely quick. Killua tied the other male's wrists and ankle together before he could even wake up, then soon enough, the silver haired fox tied a sex gag nice and tight around his mouth.

Everything at this moment was silent and rough. A soft tickle brushed against Gon's neck, it was Killua's fluffy, white hair. The assassin finally had his chance. His body lunged forward, down on top of the raven haired male; his pink lips immediately started to kiss his exposing tan skin of his victim while gently tying a black blindfold around his big, golden brown eyes. Tickles ran down the poor Gon's neck as Killua slowly pulled down his grey boxer's, exposing his slightly lighter tan bottom. Shivers went down the trapped young man's spine; he rocked himself back and forth to get away, but the assassin was already kissing him down to his ass with a tight grip on his womanly shaped hips.

Fear filled Gon's lungs while he struggled to breathe properly from the gag. He tried to remain calm, but all of the possibilities of what this stranger could do to him, scared him. The silvered hair male lost his grip on his sweet lover. Without any hesitation, Gon kicked back to break away into freedom and for a brief moment he was free and Killua had the wind knocked out of him, but his constraints limited his movement. He tried to scream, but they were muffled by the gag; his heart nearly jumped out of his chest when the assassin sat on his curling stomach with his nails sharp and ready to claw off the other male's head.

"I dare you to try again." Tension filled the room as silence peaked its edge; Killua's nails barely even touched his skin and blood oozed out nice and slowly at the curvature of his neck. The other male was in tears, begging through his gag for mercy. The strangers touch disappeared as he began to pack up all of Gon's clothing into a suitcase and the dirty clothing into a sack. A rush from jumping out the window with these bags caused his heart to pound a mile a second. Killua placed the bags into the trunk, along with a big fluffy pillow and a couple of gigantic soft blankets. It was freezing out, cold enough give anyone frostbite without proper coverage, so it seemed smart to take precautions since Gon's clothing were frail and thin. As long as he had the socks and turtleneck on, he should be fine with a a couple of fluffy blankets to keep him warm. The male came back to the room through the window to Gon sobbing and choking through the gag. "C'mon, you're going to choke yourself to death if you keep sobbing. Relax, my intentions aren't to hurt you, I promise." His cold, pale hand caressed his warm outer thigh, sending chills down the beautiful curvature of his thigh. "I'll take your gag off and out of the trunk as soon as we make it halfway. You'll be sitting right next to me from there. If you have to use it, bang against the metal or if anything is wrong. I'll pay attention."

The young assassin looked around the apartment to see if there were any other objects he has to take to make it look like Gon packed his things and left. A yellow bag was placed along side his bed; Killua found it strangely childish, but cute. He'd carried it out to the car, but instead of putting it in the trunk, he placed in the backseat. It was best to give the other male the space and room to relax for the few hours that he was going to be in the trunk. Killua came back to a well-behaved Gon, laying patiently on the bed like the good boy he is. The harsh cold made Gon shiver and ache for warmth, but Killua picked him up bridal style and took a step out to the windowsill, closing the window behind him.

He jumped. The other male was trembling in his thin clothing as goosebumps formed on his entire body. The raven haired boy could feel the frostbite already taking over on his small fingers. Icy wind rushed across his tan, supple skin, making it harder to find any source if warmth. The white locks hit the side of Gon's face.

_This scent...it's familiar.._

Killua placed his fresh victim into the trunk and tucked him in like a little baby would be. Warmth. With a slam, Gon realized that maybe he shouldn't be afraid of what will come next for him and relax. He kept thinking.

_What kind of killer actually takes the time to wrap someone up with blankets on a cold winter night if they only want to kill them?... What if he does not want to kill me?.. I wouldn't go as far as not doubting his abilities to rape me.. Was it that guy at the coffee shop? He smelt really familiar.... I hope it is. I wouldn't mind him having his way with me.. What was his name again? Kai...Kul... I should have caught his name... Kol?... I know it starts with a 'k'. When I have the chance, I need to reason with him... Why would he need to kidnap me? He could have just asked for my number and stuff... Like I would say 'no' to his beautiful face--.. Maybe, I should have asked him instead, there wouldn't be any need for this and---- What am I saying? How can I complain about being kidnapped by someone so intriguing?_

Gon waited patiently for his opportunity and laid silently, dreaming about Killua in the most loving and sensual way. He couldn't wait for the pale beautiful man.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soooo sorry.


End file.
